BOYFRIEND
center|670px] Boyfriend *'Nombre: '''Boyfriend (보이프렌드). *'Número de miembros:' 6 chicos. *'País: Corea del Sur. *'Debut: '''26 de mayo del 2011. *'Color oficial: Turquesa y dorado. *'Fanclub oficial:' BestFriends. *'Agencias:' **'En Corea:' Starship Entertainment — (misma que SISTAR, K.Will, Mad Clown, Jung Gi Go & Joo Young) **LOEN Entertainment — (misma que IU, Zia, Sunny Hill, HISTORY, FIESTAR & Ra.D y otros) **'En Japón:' ZAIN RECORDS - (misma que BREAKERZ y MUSCLE ATTACK) Carrera 'Pre Debut' Uno de los miembros del grupo, No Min Woo, apareció como protagonista masculino en el MV del cantante K.Will, “I Can’t Find the Words”. Posteriormente la agencia del cantante y del grupo femenino Sistar, Starship Entertainment, reveló que el protagonista del vídeo era No Min Woo, un alumno en entrenamiento para debutar en una nueva boy band (banda de chicos) de la agencia. Pues bien ya se han revelado nuevos miembros de ese nuevo grupo masculino, el cual se llamará ‘Boyfriend’, los miembros, además de Min Woo, serán dos hermanos gemelos idénticos Youngmin y Kwangmin, los cuales participaron en el vídeo "Push Push" de Sistar junto a Kim Dong Hyun, además de todo los gemelos ya han llamado la atención debido a su apariencia de personajes anime. 'Debut' El grupo debutó el jueves 26 de mayo del 2011 en M!Countdown, con su primera canción llamada "Boyfriend", al igual que el nombre del grupo. 'Debut en Japón' Su single "Be my shine" y el vídeo completo fueron estrenados el 22 de agosto del 2012.Actualmente es un éxito en Japón desde su última visita allí, ya que aparecieron en portadas de muchas revistas importantes y superó un gran número de ventas de entradas.Se televisó un nuevo programa en Japón sobre ellos tratando de aprender más sobre la música y ser mejores músicos. El programa se llama "Etoile Sound Academy" es como la versión japonesa de "W Academy" en MNET. Integrantes center|650px ' Los miembros:' Jeong Min, Kwangmin, Minwoo, Donghyun, Hyunseong & Youngmin *Kim Dong Hyun (Líder, Vocalista y Bailarín). *Shim Hyun Seong (Vocalista y Bailarín). *Lee Jeong Min (Vocalista y Bailarín). *Jo Young Min (Vocalista y Bailarín). *Jo Kwang Min (Rapero y Bailarín). *No Min Woo (Rapero, Bailarín y Maknae). Discografía 'Corea' 'Álbum' 'Repackaged' 'Mini Album' 'Singles' 'Japón' 'Álbum' 'Single' 'Special Album' Colaboraciones *Pink Romance - Feat.K.WillSistarStarship Planet (2011) *Snow Candy - Ft.K.Will Sistar Starship Planet (2013) Premios 'Programas de TV' *'2011: '''Happy Together (KwangMin,YoungMin) *'2011: KBS Escaping DangerNumber1 (KwangMin, JeongMin) *'''2012: Weekly Idol *'2012:' Japan Game Show *'2012:' Show Champion *'2012:' The Mtv Show (ep. 9) *'2013:' Beatles Code 2 *'2014: '''AmebaStudio *'2014: NicoNico *'2014: '韓ラブ / Han Love game ♥ *'2014: '''NicoNico Live *2014: Boyfriend at M! COUNTDOWN *2014: M NET dia 5 de junio a las 6pm hora koreana *2014: Show MusicCore Live , 7 de junio *2014: MBC dia 7 de junio alas 3:50 pm hora korena *2014: SBS dia 8 de junio a las 3pm hora koreana *2014: SIMPLY KPOP dia 9 de junio hora korena 10:30pm *2014: MBC MUSIC dia 11 de junio hora korena 6pm *2014: M NET dia 12 de junio hora 5pm *2014: M NET MCOUNTDOWN 12 de junio 6pm *2014: KBS 12 de junio 8pm horas koreana *2014: KBS dia 13 de junio hora korena 6:30pm *2014: MBC dia 14 de junio hora koreana 3:50 PM *2014: KBS 14 de junio hora korena 6pm *2014: M NET dia 19 de junio hora korena 6pm *2014: KBS dia 20 hora koreana 6:30 pm *2014: MBC dia 21 de junio hora koreana 3:50 pm *2014: SBS dia 22 de junio hora koreana 3pm *2014: SBS 24 de junio,hora koreana 6pm *2014: Music Bank 27 de junio *2014: Simply-Kpop 27 de junio *2014: KBS Cool FM 89.1MHz ,27 de junio *2014: K. Will 's Youngstreet , 27 de junio *'2014: 'KBS DREAM TEAM recording ( Donghyun y Heonseong) 3 pm (hora koreana) Garden Rose Everland ( 2 de julio) *'2014: MBC SHOW 'Champion 2 de julio 6pm ( hora koreana) *'2014: 'KBS Vitamin ( Donghyun y Jeongmin) 2 de julio, 8: 55pm (hora koreana) *'2014: MNET M Countdown ', 3 de julio, 6pm (hora koreana) CJ E & M center *'2014: 'M! COUNTDOWN 보이프렌드 「너란 여자」,3 de julio *'2014: 'KBS Music Banck , 4 de julio, 6pm (hora koreana) - Yeouido KBS *'2014: '04.07.14 Simply K-Pop - Ep118> BOYFRIEND - Obsession *'2014: 'MBC SHOW! MUSIC CORE 5 de julio , 3:50PM (hora koreana)- MBC Dream Center *'2014: '04.07.14 Simply K-Pop - Ep118> BOYFRIEND - Obsession *'2014: 'After School Club , 8 de julio, 1pm (hora koreana) *'2014: 'SBS Radio Incheon Culture & Art Center ,10 de julio,6:30 pm (hora koreana) *'2014: '2014 Blue One Dream Festival, 13 de julio *'2014: MBC 'every1 Weekly idol Recording, 15 de julio *'2014: 'KBS Escape Crisis Number One (VCR) , 21 de julio, 8:55pm ( hora koreana) *'2014: KBS 'Let´s go Dream Team Season 2 ( Donghyun y Hyunseong) , 27 de julio, 10:40 am (hora koreana) * 2014: 보이프렌드(BOYFRIEND) - THE ESCAPE 'Peliculas *'2013:' GoGo Flower Boy 5 (Japon) Temas Para Dramas * Dream High 2 (Ep.2) (2012) Reality Show *'2011:' Boyfriend M! Pick *'2012: '''Boyfriend's W Military Academy *'2012: Boyfriend's Wonder Boy's *'2012: '''Boyfriend’s Tokyo Etoile Academy of Music *'2013: Hello Baby!- temporada 7 Anuncios *'2012:' Boyfriend - [선거송 ] *'2012:' Boyfriend - Recycle Song *'2012: ' BOYFRIEND -''' Traffic safety song *'2012: '''Boyfriend - Dearberry CF *'2014: ' Hot Chocolate with Boyfriend Curiosidades *El grupo reveló su proceso de debut a través de Mnet "M!Pick". "M! Pick" es un programa de realidad que presenta novatos y comparte sus historias debut. Estrellas como SS501 pasaron por el programa. *El fuerte talento de Boyfriend, según las cifras lo posicionan como uno de los grupos novatos más exitosos del 2011. *A tan solo algunos meses de su debut, fueron invitados a China, Tailandia, Singapur, Taiwan y Japón. *Son los anfitriones de un nuevo programa de Mnet llamado "W Academy", Mnet se inspiró para crear el programa después de que los chicos se convirtieron en el grupoo novato más esperado de acuerdo con los fans internacionales. En el programa se verá como es su desarrollo día a día poniendo a prueba sus habilidades. *Es el primer grupo novato en tener su propio "Reality Show". *El anti-fan Café, ha perdido más de 3000 fans, pasando de 5115 a 1327. *Aparecieron como participacion especial en el drama Couple Clinic:Love and War 2, en el capitulo 7. *Desde hace poco son la portada y figura representante de la línea de cosméticos juvenil ''"Dearberry" para la cual grabaron un comercial donde promocionan el uso de esta marca, además han sacado productos en los cuales tú eliges según tu miembro preferido (ya que cada producto esta identificado con un miembro). *El MV de BOYFRIEND '''"I YAH" fue considerado como mala influencia para los jovenes ya que tiene imágenes de violencia, al igual que ausencia en clases, por otra parte internautas consideraron que ellos solo estan reflejando la realidad de las escuelas actualmente. *GoGo Flower Boy 5, es una película japonesa la cual cuenta con la participación protagónica de todo el grupo Boyfriend *Hitomi no Melody fue escogida para ser el Ending del famoso anime japonés Detective Conan. *Boyfriend se posiciona en el lugar #30 dentro del Top 100 de Grupos K-Pop más populares en Japón, para la 4ta semana de septiembre. *Fue el primer grupo de kpop en visitar Puerto Rico,el dia 08 de marzo del 2014. *My avatar se colocó en el puesto nº4 (+2) del ranking diario de Oricon en la fecha del 27 de Marzo del 2014. *Salieron ON Recommend para promocionar su 3° LOVE COMMUNICATION 2014- Start Up! *En su agencia,no les permiten tener novias, y tampoco que se rumoree que salen con alguien, o les gusta alguien,aunque cada uno tenga su "ella" no se dará a conocer. *Uno de los integrantes de Boyfriend, Minwoo, canto (rapear) en un ost con Junggigo, nombre de la cancion Too good (아까워) para el drama High-school:Love on Junggigo(정기고)Too good(아까워) (Feat. Minwoo) (High-school:Love on) OST * Hyunseong junto a Donghyun, Jeongmin, Minwoo engaño a los Gemelos en el programa 보이프렌드(BOYFRIEND) - THE ESCAPE donde les dijo que se iría al ejercito el 27 Enero del 2015 Youngmin lloro por el y Kwangmin dijo al final cuando el les explico que era una broma que no había sido muy triste video * Revelaron Teaser de WITCH video. * Revelaron Tease de Withe Out video Enlaces * ﻿Starship Entertainment - Agencia *Daum Fan Cafe Oficial *Canal Oficial Youtube Twitter *Twitter Oficial - Boy Friend *Boyfriend official Japón *Hyunseong *Donghyun *Young Min *Kwang Min *Jeong Min *Min Woo Facebook *Boyfriend Facebook OFICIAL Galería Videografía 'BOYFRIEND - WITCH Corea' thumb|left|300px|Boyfriend water floor Teaser thumb|right|300px|Boyfriend 'Japón' thumb|right|300pxthumb|left|300px|Be my shine 'Colaboraciones' thumb|left|300px|Pink Romance thumb|right|300px|White Love Categoría:KGrupo Categoría:KPop Categoría:Starship Entertainment Categoría:JPop Categoría:JGrupo Categoría:LOEN Entertainment